Una pesadilla agradable
by GuadiReTuTuShit
Summary: … ¿Será que realmente alguna vez se fijó en mi? ….  …. ¿Será, … que lo que ese sueño fue solamente una señal para hacerme despertar? …. ¿Será que yo lo amo? … Oneshot. Crazy'Guadi-a.s Nuevo perfil! DxC


**Hola :D. Todo bien? Bueno, ahora deben estar diciendo .. Y esta quien es? xD Bueno , dejemne presentarme( arrré) Yo escribia antes en esta pag, me arte me fui a la mierda y ahora volvi con otro perfil xD No es q no me guste escribir, me encanta. Pero es q tenia muchos fics y mee costaba muchisiimo seguir a todos ._. aasi q volvi baby (¿ xDD . Tengo un perfil nuevo, y voy a escribir un fic a la vez, si no saben qe ._. xD . No puedo xD . Perdon si a algien le gustaban mis otros fics ( aunq lo dudo xD) ah cierto me olvide de decir qien soy :P xD Soy Crazy'Guuadii - A.S . Esperoo q algien se acuerde de mi xD , y si no .. Bue Hola :P xD . Ah y téngame paciencia che, q hace mucho q no entro a la pag y me tengoo q poner al dia con los fics de los demás , no se desesperen x3 xD . Por si no se acordaban de mi , les dejo el link de mi viejo perfil :**

**.net/u/2372509/CrazyGuuadii_A_S**

**Pero les avisoo q no lo voy a usar maas, asi q ahora uso este :D Bue. Por ahora le traigo este one shot xD espero q lo disfruuteen :P espero q les guste xD.**

**Una pesadilla agradable**

… _¿Será que realmente alguna vez se fijó en mi? …. …. ¿Será, … que lo que ese sueño fue solamente una señal para hacerme despertar? …. ¿Será que yo lo amo? …_

_**...:::::::…..**_

_Los radiantes rayos del sol iluminaban mi rostro, mis ojos se perdían en aquel esplendoroso brillo. El viento elevaba mi sedoso y lacio cabello castaño, lo neceaban; como a los arboles, un movimiento lento y ligero. Las copas de los arboles se movían, con lentitud, y paz. Un lago frente a mis ojos, agua cristalina, reconfortarte y tibia, ideal para nadar. Desde lejos se podía observar a un bosque, pasando el río y aún mas allá, las montañas. Ciertamente, parecía un paraíso._

_Tomas mi mano con delicadeza, la miras un rato para luego mirarme atentamente a los ojos. No se por qué estoy con vos, pero así es. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos aquí. Pienso un montón de razones de por qué hiciste eso, y porque yo te dejé hacerlo. Normalmente yo no te hubiera dejado, me hubiera enfadado y te hubiera gritado, te regañaría sin parar diciéndote que sos un idiota, un cavernícola acusador mujeriego, un inútil y absurdo especie de humano que existe, por desgracia, en este planeta. Y, normalmente, vos no hubieras hecho eso, y; por empezar no hubiéramos estado juntos. No logro entender nada. Nada de nada. Pero, … tampoco logro entender de porque… me está gustando._

_En el instante en que tu mano se interpone con la mía, siento una sensación, una corriente recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Una conexión, una chispa, algo como eso. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que nunca antes había sentido. Y no sé si explicar si es bueno, o malo, porque por más que me cueste admitirlo, no tengo idea de que esto. Siento algo raro, como nauseas en el estomago. Como nervios, un pulso en mi corazón, una sensación extraña dentro de mí. Como… si una ráfaga de viento, como si la corriente de las olas del mar, me atrajera hacia vos, me obligara estar con vos. … Una necesidad de vos. Continuamente, me siento nerviosa. No logro encontrar la razón, por más de miles ideas, conclusiones y opciones de lo que me esté pasando, no la encuentro._

_Yo mantengo la mirada baja, mientras vos me miras sin detenerte, como si apreciaras verme. Como si yo… significara algo para vos. No sé porque no levantaba mi rostro, no sé si es por cobarde, o por miedo a creer en el mismo engaño, que has hecho con otras mujeres._

_Dejo a un lado la cobardía y me resignó, por fin, a levantar mi cabeza. Dirijo mi vista hacia vos, y en el instante siento que cometí un error. Calor. Muchísimo calor. Siento arder mis mejillas, pero lo más importante, siento latir mi corazón a una velocidad no relativamente normal. Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y un extraño magnetismo los unió, no tengo idea de porqué, pero me era imposible apartar mis ojos de los tuyos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que se esconden debajo de esa capa de maldad, de aquellos reflectores verdes azulados que me miran tan penetrante, de aquel brillo, de aquel maravilloso resplandor. _

…_. Otra vez esas punzadas, …. Y más nervios. ¿Alguien puede decirme que es esto, por favor?_

_Seguís tocando en mi mano, lo que me pone aún más nerviosa. Sonrío inconscientemente, y agacho mi cabeza al sentir un ardor en mis mejillas. Vos reís por lo bajo. Supuse que soy una tonta por haber caído en el juego, y luego rendirme. Por un segundo te creí,… pero debo apartar las ideas de que vos , te fijarías en mi algún día. Es decir… vos solo me ves como la mojigata estirada insoportable a quien molestar, y torturar, solo por diversión. Es imposible que te fijes en mí. Todo esto es una locura, o bien, una apuesta. Aparté mi mano de la tuya, yo no soy ninguna tonta con la que hay que jugar. Me levanto lentamente tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque sé claramente que no podre hacerlo. Vos te levantás mirándome preocupado y me agarras de la muñeca. ¿Porqué actúas tan bien?_

_No te vayás – Me decís con tu mirada fija en la mía, con una mirada a la cual no se le puede decir que no. No pude evitar perderme en el brillo de tus ojos nuevamente. Pero, luego recordé lo que en realidad era tu juego, tu maldito juego. Yo trato de ignorarte, y hago más fuerza para salir de tu agarre. Mis intentos son en vano, en tan solo un segundo estaba a centímetros de tu rostro. _

_Siento tu respiración muy cerca de la mía, siento tus ojos clavados en los míos, siento tu cuerpo pesando sobre el mío. Te siento, te siento a vos. No sé que está sucediendo, no sé que está pasando aquí. No tengo idea. No sé porque todo esto, no sé porque no te esquivé desde un principio. No sé porque estás haciendo esto. Es decir… nosotros nos odiamos. ¿Cómo es posible?_

… _Y de nuevo los nervios, aquellas cosquillas en el estomago. El ardor, fuego, calor. No lo sé. Es extraño. Nunca me sentí así antes. Oh Dios mío, alguien ayúdenme. _

_De repente, ya no tengo reacción. Tus labios se acercan a los míos, lentamente, y yo por poco empiezo a sudar. … No sé si dejarme llevar. No sé qué hacer. Pero… cuando ya me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Porque tus labios ya estaban encima de los míos. _

…

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué de todos los sueños posibles, tengo que tener ese? ¿Por qué tengo que soñar… con él?

No logro entender nada aún, mi cabeza me da vueltas. Es decir... ¿Por qué, soñé con el hombre más hipócrita, inmaduro, asqueroso, repugnante, idiota, farsante y mal educado de toda la faz de la tierra?

Permanezco intacta, parada, en la misma posición de hace rato. Mirándolo. Ese sueño me dejó loca, confundida, tanto que ahora no paro de mirarte ni de pensar en vos. Te observo, observo como hablás con tus amigos, con esa actitud de rebelde. Parezco una estúpida, lo sé. Pero es que realmente no logro entender porqué lo hice, aunque no haya estado consiente en ese momento.

... Ya hasta siento cosquillas de verte, nervios de estar cerca de vos. Todo por ese maldito sueño que me cambio la vida. … Yo te odiaba, me malgastaba verte, me repugnaba sentirte, odiaba como eras, odiaba absolutamente todo de vos. Pero… aquel sueño me cambió. Era obvio, en el sueño eras una persona completamente diferente, como si no fueras vos.

…. Patética. Patética viéndote de esa manera, patética pensando en vos. No tiene porque significar nada, es un sueño nada más. Pero sin duda, un sueño que me cambio la vida completamente.

Te das vuelta, y yo sigo mirándote como idiota, sin despegar mis ojos de vos. Vos sonreís arrogante.

Que pasa, princesa ¿ No podes dejar de mirarme? – Me digo con arrogancia con esa sonrisa que tanto odio, con esa vos de superioridad y mencionando ese apodo que desgraciadamente tuvo que ponerme a mí.

Pensé muchas cosas para responder en ese momento, pero no pude articular ni una sola palabra. Solo seguí mirándolo, el se marchaba lentamente, con su imagen de rebelde, delincuente reconocido. Luego, me observa. Me guiña el ojo, y sigue en su camino.

Yo siento un ardor en mis mejillas. Oh dios mío. Ese sueño fue una pesadilla… pero aún no logro entender porque aquella pesadilla, fue tan agradable.

**Esta re caca lo see xD Pero bue no soy la q escritoria vite . **

**Buee . lo dejo ahí :P xD Espeero q les guste. Yaa m voy pasando x fics dejando review y agregando ;D esperenmeen q me tengo q poner al dia x3**

**Chaulaangaaas :P **

**Guadi. El Retutuu, el retutuu(8 - Yes, lo qe wraiteo es una shit . **


End file.
